Lihat Aku
by unicorn28
Summary: Leo yang dikagumi Hyuk, serta Hyuk yang selalu diperhatikan Hongbin. Ini bukan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, hanya saja mereka yang tidak melihat jika sebenarnya cinta mereka saling berbalas. Cast : Sanghyuk (Hyuk), Hongbin, Leo, Ravi, Jaehwan (Ken), Hakyeon (N). Member VIXX.
1. Chapter 1

**Lihat Aku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast :

Sanghyuk, Hongbin, Leo, Ravi, Jaehwan, Hakyeon

Summary :

Leo yang dikagumi Hyuk, serta Hyuk yang selalu diperhatikan Hongbin.  
Ini bukan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, hanya saja mereka yang tidak melihat jika sebenarnya cinta mereka saling berbalas.

Sebuah komplek Sekolah yang didalamnya terdapat 2 bangunan, 1 bangunan untuk Sekolah Menengah Atas (SMA) dan 1 bangunan untuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Kedua bangunan tersebut disambungkan oleh koridar panjang yang kerap dijadikan para siswa disana saling "mengintai" orang yang mereka suka. Sudah banyak senior yang mengencani junior, maklumlah masa remaja memang sedang menggebunya untuk tertarik pada lawan jenis, atau bahkan sesama jenis sekalipun.

Seperti halnya Han Sanghyuk atau yang biasa dipanggil Hyuk, siswa kelas 3 SMP yang mempunyai postur bongsor ini belakang sering sekali mengumpat dibalik bilik pilar koridor untuk melihat senior favoritenya. Kebetulan kelas mereka dekat dengan koridor sehingga Hyuk bisa langsung mengabil posisi ketika bel istirahat atau pulang berbunyi seperti saat ini…

 _Kriing … Kriing_

Hyuk tidak langsung buru-buru merapikan buku dan tasnya, karna ia tau senior kelas 3 SMA yang ia sukai akan keluar paling terakhir.

1 menit… 3 menit… 5 menit

Hyuk sudah diposisi _"aman-nya"_. Ia memperhatikan Pria bertubuh jangkung, berkulit puith, rambut hitam yang terlihat halus dan sebuah gelang benang yang selalu ia pakai ditangan kirinya. Ia selalu membuka kancing bajunya, sehingga memperlihatkan kaos putih polos sebagai dalamannya, tas ranselnya selalu dipakai menggunakan satu tali dipundak kanannya. Dengan mata sipit yang terlihat sangat dingin, kesan pertama yang orang lain lihat pastilah namja ini seorang _Bad Boy_.

Hyuk melihat dengan seksama, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan kembali ke ujung rambut, ia tidak pernah bosan. Bersyukur karna senior yang hampir setiap hari ia pandangi ini tidak sadar akan keberdaannya. Tapi ...

"aaak" hyuk terhentak karna pundaknya seperti ditabrak seseorang

"aah, hyuki, mianhae"

"cck" decak hyuk kesal dan kembali melihat kesebrang, sayang sekali, senior itu sudah tak terlihat

"aashh ! kenapa kau menabrak ku ?!" tanyak hyuk gemas

"kau menghalangi jalan"

"aku sudah ada disisi pilar, jalan disebelah kanan mu masih lebar !"

"aaah, mianhae. Memang kau sedang apa ?" ucap namja bertubuh tegap itu sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple nya dikedua pipi

"Hongbin-ah, apa kau mengerti pelajaran kimia tadi ? bisa bantu aku ?" seorang wanita menginterupsi

"oh, tentu saja bisa, hyuki, aku duluan ya"

Hyuk hanya melihat kepergian Hongbin dengan muka cemberutnya, ia kesal.

Keesokan harinya disekolah.

Hyuk sedang mengambil air minum selepas bermain bola pada saat jam olah raga, tidak sengaja ia melihat senior favorite nya dilantai dua sedang bersama kedua sahabatnya. Hyuk sangat hafal dengan geng itu. Namun tetap, pandangannya hanya untuk ke seseorang.

"YA !"

"aaak" lagi-lagi hyuk tersentak

"kenapa orang-orang sangat suka membuat ku terkejut ?!"

"kau ! kau sedang memperhatikan Leo hyung lagi ya ?"

"hhh hanya kau yang tau aku sangat mengagumi siapa Ravi" ucap hyuk sambil tetap melihat Leo dilantai dua dan sedikit mengabaikan teman sekelasnya -Kim Woonsik atau biasa dipanggil Ravi- yang ada disampingnya.

"berhentilah hyuki, kau seperti orang bodoh"

"tunggu sampai kau merasakan apa yang aku rasa. Ah ! aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukai Jaehwan hyung, jika kau sampai menyukainya, pasti kau akan sama bodohnya seperti ku"

"wae ?"

"karna aku yakin Jaehwan hyung tidak akan menyukai namja bodoh seperti mu, akan dipastikan cinta mu bertepuk sebelah tangan dengannya" lirik Hyuk sinis

"aku bahkan tidak tau Jaehwan yang mana" Ravi mengerutkan keningnya seperi berfikir

"woah, kau sungguh tidak tau ? jaehwan hyung itu sahabatan dengan Leo hyung, seluruh sekolah sudah tau, mereka sangat terkenal. Leo, Jaehwan, Hakyeon. Kau tidak tau ?

"molla, aku hanya tau Leo hyung saja" ucap Ravi sambil berlalu, masih dengan muka bingungnya.

…

Ravi sedang digudang olah raga untuk menaruh bola sepak yang tadi kelasnya gunakan, tiba-tiba…

 _Bruk_

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari arah luar ruangan, sontak Ravi langsung menghampiri sumber suara.

"aaww" seorang namja sedang tersungkur diantara tumpukan gala yang biasa dipakai untuk pertunjukan pentas seni

 _Tuk_

Sempat-sempatnya satu gala menyusul menimpa pala namja itu

"ah, hyung-nim kau tak apa ?" ucap ravi sembari berjongkok didepannya, ia tau jika namja ini adalah kakak seniornya melalui seragam yang dikenakan

"appo " lihatlah cara pria ini mengeluh, bibir pink nya yang padat terlihat mengerucut seperti menahan sakit. Melihat itu, Ravi seperti tersihir sepersekian detik.

" _kiyowoooooo"_ ucap Ravi dalam hati  
"dimana yang sakit ?" ucap Ravi sigap, kadang otak dan mulut saling tidak singkron bukan

"disini" si pria berambut coklat ikal itu menunjuk kepalanya

"oh !" sontak ravi mengelus-elus palanya dengan halus, penuh dengan kasih sayang

"sudah mendingan ?"

"eeunngg~ ^^ gomawo Woonsik-ah " ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum riang setelah membaca name tag milik Ravi.

Ravi bersumpah ingin membawa pulang namja ini dan mengurungnya didalam kamar.

…

Bel pulang sekolah berdering, Ravi dan Hyuk turun bersama menuju pagar sekolah

"matta ! ada yang harus aku lakukan ditaman belakang, kau duluan saja, oke" mereka berpencar tanpa salam perpisahan, toh besok juga mereka akan bertemu lagi.

"Woonsik-aah" Ravi berhenti, seperti ada yang memanggil

"Woonsik-aaaaahh~" Ravi berputar 360 derajat, mencari sumber suara, namun tetap tidak ketemu

"Kim Woonsik, diatas" Ravi menengok keatas (Ravi bodoh -_-)

"tangkap ini" namja yang barusan memanggil Ravi dari lantai 1 melemparkan susu pisang

"terimakasih untuk yang tadi woonsik-ah"

"aaah, nde hyung…" Ravi terlihat mengingat-ingat nama namja yang barusan ia tolong digudang olah raga. Ah iya, mereka belum sempat berkenalan

"Jaehwan, Lee Jaehwan" ucap namja imut itu

"ah ! sama-sama Jaehwan hyung" Ravi tersenyum ramah, lalu Jaehwan membalas senyumnya dan pergi

"tunggu, Jaehwan, seperti pernah ku dengar… ah, molla-yo" Ravi beranjak pergi.

Sementara itu Hyuk sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah untuk membersihkan pot yang akan ia gunakan besok dipelajaran biologi. Saat ingin pulang, Hyuk harus melewati koridor dimana kakak seniornya sedang berkumpul. Hyuk tau mereka adalah sekumpulan kaka senior jail, tapi biarlah, Hyuk juga tidak akan melakukan perbuatan macam-macam yang akan mengundang kejahilan mereka.

"permisi" ucap Hyuk sopan

"hallo, Han Sanghyuk" seorang namja menghalangi jalan Hyuk

"jangan tergesah seperti itu, santai dulu saja disini" seorang lagi merangkul Hyuk sok akrab

"lepaskan tas mu, rilex" namja disampingnya terlihat agresif dengan mencoba mencopot tas ransel Hyuk

Hyuk panik, ia tidak berani melawan karna senior ini terdiri dari enam orang, mereka mengelili Hyuk. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Bagaiman ini ?

.

.

.

 _Tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lihat Aku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast :

Sanghyuk, Hongbin, Leo, Ravi, Jaehwan, Hakyeon

Summary :

Leo yang dikagumi Hyuk, serta Hyuk yang selalu diperhatikan Hongbin.  
Ini bukan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, hanya saja mereka yang tidak melihat jika sebenarnya cinta mereka saling berbalas.

Sementara itu Hyuk sedang berada ditaman belakang sekolah untuk membersihkan pot yang akan ia gunakan besok dijam biologi. Saat ingin pulang, Hyuk harus melewati koridor dimana kakak seniornya sedang berkumpul. Hyuk tau mereka adalah sekumpulan kaka senior jail, tapi biarlah, Hyuk juga tidak akan melakukan perbuatan macam-macam yang akan mengundang kejahilan mereka.

"permisi" ucap Hyuk sopan

"hallo, Han Sanghyuk" seorang namja menghalangi jalan Hyuk

"jangan tergesah seperti itu, santai dulu saja disini" seorang lagi merangkul Hyuk sok akrab

"lepaskan tas mu, rilex" namja disampingnya terlihat agresif dengan mencoba mencopot tas ransel Hyuk

Hyuk panik, ia tidak berani melawan karna senior ini terdiri dari enam orang, mereka mengelili Hyuk. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Bagaimana ini ?

"ya ! Bang Yongguk" sebuah suarang yang sukses menghentikan kegiatan para brandal itu

"Leo-ya"

Hyuk tertegun, dengan berani ia mengangkat kepalannya. Benar saja, senior favorite nya itu secara tidak langsung menyelamatkannya.

"ayo kita minum" ajak Leo dengan muka dinginnya

"sebentar, aku sedang bermain dengan pria imut ini" ucap orang yang dipanggil Yongguk, yang dengan berani menyentuh dagu hyuk dengan jemarinya

"ck, tinggalkan saja ia, itu bisa kapan-kapan" Leo berkata dengan jutek dan melangkah pergi. Anehnya para gerombolan itu mengikutinya dan seperti lupa dengan keberadaan Hyuk. Kali ini, Hyuk selamat.

…

Malam harinya dirumah Hongbin yang sedang belajar menggunakan laptopnya diruang tengah. Rumah ini terlalu besar sehingga terkesan sepih, namun kegiatan seperti berpusat diruang tengah karna banyak maid yang berlalu lalang melewati ruangan ini, itulah sebabnya ruang tengah adalah ruangan favorite Hongbin.

 _Bruk_

Seperti ada suara benda jatuh dibelakang Hongbin, ia menoleh dan melihat saudara kandungnya yang sedang merebahkan badannya diatas sofa dengan seragam yang masih melekat.

"hyung sudah pulang ?" ucap Hongbin yang kemudian kembali mencatat artikel yang ia temui di internet

"karna kau, aku jadi mentraktir minum Yongguk"

"iiihihi, uang bulanan mu kan banyak hyung. Eh, tapi Hyuk tidak kenapa-napa kan ?" ucap Hongbin yang langsung berbalik arah dan hanya mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan kepala.

"hhh, syukur lah. Ia juga tidak tau kalau aku yang menyuruh hyung untuk menolongnya kan ?"

"ani" jawabnya singkat seperti biasa

"gomawo hyung, maaf aku merepotkan mu" Hongbin tersenyum tidak enak

"memang dia siapa ?"

"Hyuki, teman sekelas ku saat kelas 1 & 2, kami berpisah kelas ditahun ini. Hhh andaikan aku bisa berkelahi seperti mu hyung, aku pasti akan menghajar teman-teman berandal mu itu" ucap Hongbin semangat yang kemudian sebuah bantal mendarat dikepalanya dengan kasar

"aah ! hyung !"

"tidak usah berlebihan, jadilah diri mu sendiri, lakukan apa yang kau bisa, jangan memaksakan diri"

"ndeee" Hongbin menurut,. Dikarenakan saudara kandung yang sangat irit bicara, Hongbin mendengarkannya dengan baik. Ia kadang bersyukur mempunya saudara yang tidak banyak aturan.

Siang hari disekolah, Hyuk terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Ravi didepan kelas sambil menunggu jam pelajaran berbunyi, kemudian Hongbin datang menghampiri

"Ravi, kita jadi tanding basket akhir pecan ini kan ?" ucap Hongbin

"that's right man ! ayo kita kalahkan Zico" Hongbin tertawa melihat kelakuan Ravi

"hyuki, gwenchana ?" raut muka Hongbin berubah serius dan menatap Hyuk khawatir

"kenapa ? aku baik-baik saja" jawab hyuk bingung

"itu .."

"hongbin, bisa ikut kami sebentar, ada rumus yg tidak kami mengerti" segerombolan wanita menghampiri hongbin dan membuat kalimatnya gantung

"aah, iya, aku… pergi dulu" Hongbin menatap Hyuk tidak enak, tapi yang ditatap malah mengalihkan pandangannya

"woah ! karisma hongbin dari dulu tidak pernah pudar, selalu dikelilingi wanita. Wajar memang, muka tampan, badan atletis, otak cerdas. Sempurna" ucap Ravi yang seperti sedang bicara pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Hyuk hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

Hari ini hyuk pulang agak sedikit sore karena ada beberapa tugas yang harus ia selesaikan diperpustakaan, jangan tanya kenapa ia pulang sendiri, karena Ravi lebih memilih pulang duluan dan mengerjakan tugasnya dirumah sembari bermain internet.

Hyuk berjalan disebuah gang yang cukup sepih, dipersimpangan jalan ia bertemu dengan dua orang preman

" _apalagi ini ya tuhan ? tidak cukup kah kemarin aku dikerjai oleh brandalan sekolah dan sekarang aku harus menghadapi preman ?! Sial kau Han Sanghyuk"_ rutuk Hyuk dalam hati

"hei bocah, serahkan dompet mu, cepat !" Hyuk terpaku diposisinya, ia tidak mau begitu saja menyerahkan uangnya

"kau tuli hah ? cepat serahkan !" salah satu preman merampas tas Hyuk dengan paksa

"andwe ! toloooong ! tolooong !" teriak hyuk sekuat tenaga dan terjadi adegan tarik-menarik tas antara hyuk dan preman

"Hyuki !"

Hyuk menengok kebelakang, itu Hongbin.

"lepaskan tasnya, jika kau ingin uang, ambil saja uang ku" Hongbin mencoba untuk bernegosiasi

"hahahaha sekaya itu kah diri mu bocah ? cih"

 _Jadilah diri mu sendiri, lakukan apa yang kau bisa_

Hongbin mengingat nasihat yang diberikan Leo dan itu membuatnya terpacu untuk berkelahi, Hongbin merasa ia harus berani, ia harus melindungi Hyuk !

Hongbin memasang ancang-ancang, melihat itu preman jadi semangat untuk melakukan sebuah perkelahian. Dihempaskan tubuh Hyuk sampai menghantam dindin

"Hyuki, cepat lari !" perintah Hongbin

"shirreo !" Hyuk merasa takut, tapi ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Hongbin, jadilah ia hanya bisa terpaku dipinggir tiang listrik yang menghasilkan cahaya remang

Tanpa ada negosiasi lagi, para preman langsung memukuli Hongbin. Hongbin hanya bisa membalas tiga sampai empat kali pukulan mengingat ia memang belum pernah berkelahi sebelumnya, terlebih preman itu berjumlah dua orang.

Muka Hongbin sudah babak belur namun belum juga tumbang, ini membuat para preman panik, satu diantara mengambil sebuah batu berukuran sedang dan …

 _Buuk_

Dihantamnya batu itu dibelakang kepala Hongbin dan sukses membuat Hongbin terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Lalu dengan tergesa para preman lari meninggal tempat tanpa membawa selembar uangpun.

"Hongbin-ah !" Hyuk memeluk tubuh Hongbin sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berharap Hongbin bisa sadar

Disnilah Hyuk, didepan ruang IGD menunggu hasil ronsen dari Hongbin sambil tidak hentinya berjalan mondar-mandir diambang pintu. Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sepertinya setengah berlari, suaranya semakin dekat dan membuat Hyuk berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya Hyuk melihat sosok yang seperti kehabisan nafas dan terlihat sangat panik.

"hyung-nim" ucap Hyuk sedikit tidak percaya

"hosh hosh.. kau ? kau lagi ?" Leo yang tidak kalah terkejutnya sambil terus mengatur nafasnya

"permisi, apa ada perwakilan dari pasien atas nama Hongbin ?" seorang suster menghampiri mereka berdua

"saya suster" Leo mengacungkan tangan

"bisa ikut saya, ada beberapa administrasi yang harus diurus" kemudian Leo dan suster pergi meninggalkan Hyuk yang masih terlihat bingung

" _kenapa Leo hyung ada disini ? barusan dia bilang 'kau lagi' ? lagi ? memang apa yang sudah aku perbuat ? kenapa ia bisa menjadi wali untuk melakukan adminstrasi ?"_ pikir hyuk yang semakin bercabang.

Namun lamunannya disadarkan oleh dokter yang memberitahukan jika Hongbin sudah sadar dan sudah bisa diajak bicara. Langsung saja Hyuk masuk kedalam IGD dengan semangat.

"hongbin-ah" ucap hyuk hati-hati

"hyuki, sinih duduk" Hongbin, dengan perban yang mengelili kepalanya terlihat sangat pucat dan lemas. Namun dimple yang ia hasilkan pada saat tersenyum membuat teduh seakan ia baik-baik saja.

"hongbin-ah, maafkan aku" hyuk tertunduk

"ini bukan salah mu hyuk, aku yang yang memutuskan untuk berbuat ini" Hongbin berusaha untuk bisa melihat mata Hyuk

"tapi tetap saja…"

"Hongbin" Leo masuk secara mendadak

"ah, Leo hyung" ucap Hongbin sedikit terkejut

"hhh, kau membuat aku dan appa khawatir !" Leo gemas

" _mwo ? appa ?"_ Hyuk mencoba diam dan mencerna

"mianhae hyung. mmm Hyuki, ini kakak kandung ku, Leo" Hongbin memperkenalkan secara hati-hati

" _mwoya ?! Leo ? kakak kandung Hongbin ?!"_ Hyuk terkejut. Bisa dilihat dari bola matanya yang seperti ingin keluar dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Hongbin dan Leo adalah kakak beradik !

.

.

.

 _Tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lihat Aku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast :

Sanghyuk, Hongbin, Leo, Ravi, Jaehwan, Hakyeon

Summary :

Leo yang dikagumi Hyuk, serta Hyuk yang selalu diperhatikan Hongbin.  
Ini bukan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, hanya saja mereka yang tidak melihat jika sebenarnya cinta mereka saling berbalas.

"Hongbin" Leo masuk secara mendadak

"ah, Leo hyung" ucap Hongbin sedikit terkejut

"hhh, kau membuat aku dan appa khawatir !" Leo gemas

" _mwo ? appa ?"_ Hyuk mencoba diam dan mencerna

"mianhae hyung. mmm Hyuki, ini kakak kandung ku, Leo" Hongbin memperkenalkan secara hati-hati

" _mwoya ?! Leo ? kakak kandung Hongbin ?!"_ Hyuk terkejut. Bisa dilihat dari bola matanya yang seperti ingin keluar dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Hongbin dan Leo adalah kakak beradik !

"hyung, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar ?" pinta Hongbin ke Leo

"baiklah, masih ada data yang harus ku isi" ucap Leo sambil berlalu

"hyuki" hongbin mencoba meraih tangan Hyuk yang terlihat masih terkejut

"dengarkan aku" pinta hongbin

"kau dan Leo hyung, adalah saudara ? woah" Hyuk menarik tangannya yang sempat ada digenggaman hongbin

"bisa kah kau melihat ku ? untuk sekarang ini, cobalah untuk melihat ku, jangan Leo hyung"

"apa yang kau maksud hongbin ?" Hyuk semakin bingung

"Han Sanghyuk, aku sudah menyukai mu dari lama !" keduanya saling tatapan. Yang satu memberikan tatapan untuk meyakini dan yang satu menatap untuk menunggu kalimat apa yang selanjutnya akan ia dengar

"tidak kah kau menyadari itu ? aku menyukai mu Han Sanghyuk, aku memperhatikan mu dari lama, dari kita sama-sama dikelas tahun pertama. Tidak bisa kah kau melihat ku ?"

"sangat menyedihkan ketika tau jika orang yang kau suka malah lebih tertarik dengan saudara kandung mu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

"ini buka salah mu krn tertarik dengan Leo hyung dan ini juga bukan salah Leo hyung yang sudah membuat mu tergila-gila dengannya. Lalu aku ? bagaimana dengan ku ?"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyuki ? aku ingin kau melihat ku seperti kau melihat Leo hyung" ucap Hongbin lemah dan Hyuk hanya bisa tertunduk.

Hening sesaat sampai Hongbin mendengar suara isak tangis yang ditahan oleh Hyuk

"Hyuki, kau menangis ?" tanya hongbin dan tidak ada jawaban

"Hyuki gwenchana ?" hongbin masih berusaha melihat wajah Hyuk yang sedari tadi menunduk

"pabbo !" ucap hyuk singkat, hongbin masih terdiam memberikan waktu untuk hyuk berbicara

"pabboya hongbin ! kau fikir aku seperti ini karna siapa hah ? kau yang tidak pernah melihat ku !"

"hyuki" kali ini Hongbin yang dibuat bingung

"aku juga memperhatikan mu sejak dulu, tapi kau selalu dikelilingi banyak orang, aku seperti tidak bisa menjangkau mu hongbin-ah" pundak hyuk bergetar

"aku memberikan mu coklat dihari valentine, aku memberikan mu mawar putih dihari whiteday, aku bahkan memberikan mu album Park Hyosin dengan uang tabungan ku sendiri. Aku sudah berjuang semampu ku, tapi tetap tidak kau lihat"

Hongbin mendengarkan sambil memutar kembali memorinya, masalah coklat dan bunga memang ia tidak menyadari karna banyak siswa lain yang memberikannya secara diam-diam. Dan untuk album, sial kau Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengaku jika album itu adalah pemberian darinya, Hongbin sudah dibohongi.

"dan terlebih lagi, aku.. aku menyukai pria. Tidak seperti mu yang menyukai wanita. Itu sebabnya aku jadi beralih ke Leo hyung yang memang dikenal menyukai Pria"

"apa ? tau dari mana kau jika aku menyukai wanita ?" kali ini Hongbin berani untuk bersuara

"itu hanya dugaan ku, karna lebih banyak wanita yang mendekati mu dan kau sangat baik ke mereka" hyuk menatap mata hongbin dengan bibir yang sedikit cemberut

"astaga Han Sanghyuk, apa aura ku sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Leo hyung ? apa lelaki seperti ku tidak bisa menyukai pria juga ?"

"molla-yo" rengek hyuk

"aku sangat menyukai mu hyuk, aku selalu membicarakan mu dengan Ravi, aku menceritakan semuanya ke ravi"

"hah ? jadi Ravi sudah tau ?" Hyuk terkejut

"iya, ia juga tau jika Leo hyung dan aku adalah kakak-adik, tapi aku suruh ia untuk tutup mulut dan ternyata ia memang pria yang bisa menepati janji"

"kim wonshik, awas saja kau !" rutuk Hyuk kesal

"permisi, Hongbin-sshi kau akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, tamu bisa menunggu diluar" interupsi suster penjaga yang mengakhiri percakapan pengakuan dari kedua namja tersebut.

Hyuk keluar ruangan dan mendapati Leo yang sedang menyenderkan badannya di dinding. Hyuk berdiri tepat disamping Leo.

"mianhae hyung, aku merepotkan" Hyuk membuka suara

"terimakasih sudah membawa hongbin ke rumah sakit dengan cepat"

"nde, sama-sama hyung"

"waktu itu… hongbin yang menyuruh ku untuk menolong mu"

"apa ?"

"ia melihat mu yang sedang dijahili oleh Bang Yongguk dilorong taman. Hongbin langsung menelfon ku dan meminta tolong untuk menyelamatkan mu. Aku juga sudah tau kronologis hari ini dari suster, mungkin Hongbin menyelamatkan mu agar kau tau bahwa ia juga bisa melindungi mu"

Hyuk kembali meneteskan air matanya, ia merasa sangat bersalah

"tadi aku sempat mendengar percakapan kalian berdua. Mungkin perasaan mu pada ku hanya sekedar mengagumi ku, bukan menyukai ku. ini terdengar aneh karna aku sendiri yang berbicara. Namun, jika aku hanya menjadi pelarian mu dari adik ku, aku tidak masalah. Setidaknya sekarang kalian sama-sama tau apa yang kalian rasakan kan"

Hyuk mendengarkan secara seksama, ia tau Leo adalah orang yang sangat jarang bicara, tapi sekalinya ia berucap, kata-katanya sangat menyentuh.

"lagi pula, kau masih sangat kecil untuk ku"

Hyuk be like "._."

….. hyuk hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya untuk mencerna perkataan Leo …..

"iya hyung, aku hanya menganggumi mu. Ini hanya pelarian dari kekecewaan ku terhadap Hongbin. Tapi sekarang, aku sangat legah. Boleh kah aku dekat dengan adik mu hyung ?"

"dia milik mu seutuhnya" ucap Leo dengan muka datar namun tersirat kehangatan dari matanya.

Tiga hari Hongbin menginap dirumah sakit dan hari ini ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Hyuk dengan setia menemaninya dan membereskan semua perlengkapan Hongbin

"hhm, jadi kabar jika Leo hyung penyuka sesama jenis sudah menyebar disekolah ya ?" Hongbin memulai suatu pembahasan

"yaaa seperti itulah, tapi ada beberapa yang tidak percaya dengan gossip itu, habisnya Leo hyung tidak pernah berpacaran sih"

"heh ? kalian tau kalau Leo hyung penyuka sesama tapi tidak tau ia berpacaran dengan siapa ?"

Hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya polos

"aish ! Leo hyung itu berpacaran dengan Hakyeon hyung sudah lebih dari 2 tahun !"

"hakyeon, cha hakyeon ? senior yang menjadi ketua club dance itu ?" hyuk coba menerka

"iya ! benar, Hakyeon hyung"

"woah ! malldo andwe"

"kenapa ?" giliran Hongbin yang mencoba menerka

"Leo hyung yang sangat dingin seperti itu bisa berpacaran dengan Hakyeon hyung yang dikenal disiplin dan ambisius ? aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara mereka berpacaran, hhiiih" hyuk bergidik ngeri

"kau harus lihat secara langsung bagaimana kelakuan asli mereka -_- baiknya kau ikut kerumah ku saja ya, aku akan menelfon hyung untuk menjemput kita" hongbin mengambil handphone nya, dan hyuk masih membayangkan Leo & Hakyeon

" _bagaimana gaya mereka berpacaran ya ?"_ batin Hyuk

.

.

.

 _Tbc_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lihat Aku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast :

Sanghyuk, Hongbin, Leo, Ravi, Jaehwan, Hakyeon

Summary :

Leo yang dikagumi Hyuk, serta Hyuk yang selalu diperhatikan Hongbin.  
Ini bukan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, hanya saja mereka yang tidak melihat jika sebenarnya cinta mereka saling berbalas.

-WARNING-

Epilog semi M

Hongbin dan Hyuk sudah sampai didepan rumah besar dengan taman yang luas, bangunan dengan chat hitam-putih ini terlihat sangat elegant dan nyaman.

Setelah masuk dari pintu utama, Hyuk memasuki ruang tamu, dimana ada satu sisi tembok yang di isi oleh banyak foto. Dilihatnya foto itu satu persatu.

"Mr. Yunho & Mr. Jaejoong" Hyuk menggumam

"itu eomma & appa ku" jelas Hongbin

"hah ? gimana maksudnya ?"

"aku dan Leo hyung dibesarkan oleh 2 orang namja, kau lihatkan ? gen ku sudah mentakdirkan diri ku sebagai penyuka sesama jenis hehehe"

"woah, liahtlah. Leo hyung sangat mirip dengan Mr. Jaejoong"

"kamu benar, Leo hyung menuruni wajah eomma ku, terlihat sangat dingin diluar tapi hangat didalam. Mereka sedikit berbicara dan terkesan cuek tapi mereka tau apa yang mereka inginkan dan bagaimana cara mendapatkannya" Hongbin menjelaskan dengan senyum hangat sambil melihat potret namja yang ia panggil eomma

"sedangkan kau…" hyuk melirik hongbin nakal, sambil menunggu penjelasan dari sang kekasih

"yap ! katanya sih aku lebih mirip appa, Mr. Yunho. Charisma nya, wataknya bahkan bentuk tubuhnya pun menyerupai. Aku bangga dengan Appa, ia bisa menjalankan bisnisnya di Jepang tanpa melupakan anak-anaknya di Korea. Ia selalu memantau kami setiap malam"

"eeey, lihatlah, tidak heran para wanita tergila-gila dengan mu binnie, ketampanan dan kecerdasan mu diwarisi dari appa mu, ckck"

Hyuk merangkul tangan Hongbin senang, ia senang bisa mengenal orang tua Hongbin secara tidak langsung.

"kita ke dapur yuk, sepertinya Leo hyung dan Hakyeon hyung sedang menyiapkan makanan" ajak hongbin dan mendapat anggukan dari Hyuk.

Sesampainya didapur, Hyuk melihat adegan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Hakyeon menggunakan neplon berwarna pink dengan gambar bunga sakura, sedangkan Leo…

Lihatlah Leo ! ia memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang dan menyandarkan palanya dipundak kanan Hakyeon, Leo mengikuti Hakyeon keeeeeeee segala arah.

"hakyeon-ah" Leo seperti merajuk

"diam kau, aku sedang masak" jawab ketus Hakyeon

"hakyeon-ah"

"apa sih ?"

"hakyeon-ah"

"Jung Taekwon, kau benar-benar ya !"

"jung taekwon ?" hyuk bertanya ke hongbin

"itu nama kecil Leo hyung, hanya Hakyeon hyung yang bisa memanggilnya seperti itu, sedangkan aku ? bisa-bisa aku dilempari piring oleh Leo hyung" dan hyuk hanya bisa ber-oh-ria

"hakyeon-ah"

"ya !" Hakyeon melepaskan pelukan Leo dan sambil berkacak pinggang Hakyon memutar badannya sehingga ia bisa berhadapan dengan Leo

"kau sangat menyebalkan ! bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan ku dalam keadaan seperti itu ! wah kau sangat pintar menggoda ku Taekwon ! kau tau aku sudah sampai kli…" Hakyeon tidak melanjuti ucapannya, ia melihat pergerakan mata Leo yang seperti memberi isyarat _'dibelakang mu',_ tapi tentu saja dengan muka yang datar -_-

Menyadari akan hal itu, Hakyeon berbalik badan dan mendapati Hongbin dan Hyuk yang berdiri diambang pintu

"aah, kalian sudah datang ! duduklah, makanan akan selesai beberapa menit lagi" Hakyeon menyapa dengan ramah, manis sekali

"hongbin-ah, apa kau masih merasa pusing ?" tanya hakyeon memastikan

"sudah tidak hyung, aku sudah membaik" jawab hongbin

"ah syukurlah" _pluk_ Leo kembali memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang, hyuk yang melihat hal itu merasa takjub, mereka sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia lihat disekolah

"apa mereka selalu seperti itu ?" tanya hyuk kagum

"iya, kau akan sering melihat bagaimana Leo hyung akan manja ke Hakyeon hyung"

"leo hyung… seperti…" hyuk mencari kata yang tepat

"seperti hamster"

"aaah ! tepat sekali" mereka berdua tertawa bersama

Leo, Hakyeon, Hongbin dan Hyuk sudah ada dimeja makan. Namun sepertinya mereka harus menunggu Jaehwan yang berjanji untuk membelikan lauk tambahan.

"annyeoooong~" suara ceria yang hanya dimiliki oleh pria paling imut seantero jagat raya, ia datang bersama dengan namja chingu-nya, Ravi.

"naaah yang ditunggu sudah datang, ayo ayo kita makan" ucap Hakyeon semangat

"aku akan mengambil piring untuk menaruh lauk tambahan ini, sebentar" jaehwan beralih kedapur

"aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa secapat itu mengambil hati Jaehwan hyung" bisik Hyuk ke Ravi

"tidak ada yang bisa menolak ku, seuri seuri her mind, seuri seuri all mine" Ravi seperti mengucapkan sebuah mantra sambil membentuk lingkaran dengan telunjuk jarinya

"hongbin-ah, apa kalian sudah berciuman ?"

….

Semua orang bingung dengan pertanyaan mendadak dari Leo, dan yang kesalnya lagi Leo menanyakan itu dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa

"ah, itu hyung" hongbin gugup, hyuk hanya menatapnya dengan polos, tidak membantu

"jadi kalian sudah berciuman ?" hakyeon mengintimidasi

"wah, apa itu ciuman yang bergairah ?" Ravi menimpali

"kau harus berciuman dengan lembut" hakyeon tersenyum

"makanan siaaap" jaehwan kembali dari dapur

"ah, hyung, tapi aku diajari leo hyung bagaimana berciuman yg menggairahkan dan itu berhasil" cerita ravi bangga

"ayo kita makan" jaehwan seperti tidak ingin mendengar

"kau jangan mendengarkan namja cabul ini, ciuman haruslah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang" hakyeon mengajari

"memang ciuman menggairahkan itu seperti apa hyung ?" tanya hyuk polos

"nanti juga kau tau" hongbin menjawab

"ayo kita makan teman-teman" jaehwan masih berusaha fokus

"itu sangat menggairahkan, kau harus mencobanya" ravi semangat, leo hanya manggut-manggut

"tidak tidak, kau harus tetap berciuman dengan lembut agar perasaannya tersampaikan dengan baik" hakyeon tidak mau kalah

"tapi pakai lidah lebih seru hyung" ravi mulai detai

"YEOROBUUN ! AYO KITA MAKAAAAN !"

"ndeeeee~" semua menjawaban ajakan Jaehwan dengan kompak, mereka tau jika jaehwan berteriak tandanya ia sudah diambang kesabaran. Dari pada harus mendengar jaehwan mengoceh, lebih baik menuruti apa katanya.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

*epilog*

Hakyeon baru saja menyelasaikan latihan dancenya seorang diri distudio tari, ia sedang beristirahat dibawah jajaran bangku yang ada dipinggir studio.

 _Cklek_

"ah, kau rupanya taekwoni" hakyeon menyambut hangat

Leo duduk dikursi belakang haekyon dan melihat kekasihnya yang berkulit tan sedang mengelap keringat yang ada disekitar keningnya

"mau ku bantu ?" Leo menawarkan

"boleh" Hakyeon berbalik arah dan sedikit mendangak untuk melihat Leo.

Leo menggenggam pergelangan Hakyeon dan menariknya untuk berdiri, dan seperti inilah posisi Hakeyon sekarang yang sedang berhadapan dengan Leo diatas pangkuan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Leo mengambil handuk dan dibersihkannya keringat disekitar leher Hakyeon sambil sesekali meniup halus lapisan leher jenjang milik kekasihnya

"sshh taekwoni, kau tidak harus meniupnya seperti itu" ucap Hakyeon geli

"ow, kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ini ?" Leo melumat bawah kuping Hakyeon dengan lembut, dibawanya tubuh ramping hakyeon lebih mendekat dan menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

"nnggh taekwoni" ya, itu adalah titik sensitive yang dimiliki oleh Hakyeon, tangannya dengan gemas menjambak halus surai hitam milik Leo, sambil sesekali digoyangkan pinggulnya, menggesek benda yang ada diantara selangkangan mereka

Tangan Leo yang semula ada dipinggul Hakyeon mulai meraba ke area dada bidang milik Hakyeon, dimainkannya nipple hakyeon bergantian kiri dan kanan.

"nngmmhh" hakyeon meringis nimat, dengan kasar Hakyeon menjambak rambut Leo dan membuat leher mulus Leo terekspos dengan indah, tanpa basa-basi dijilatinya leher Leo dari tengah hingga ketelinga.

Menikmati kelembapan tersebut, Leo hanya bisa mengeluarkan nafas yang gemuru tepat ditelinga Hakyeon. Dibawanya pinggang Hakyeon kegerakan maju dan mundur, ia bisa merasakan ada bagian tubuh Hakyeon yang mulai mengeras.

Puas dengan bagian leher masing-masing, sekarang mulut mereka bertemu dan saling mendominasi. Leo mengemut bagian bawah bibir hakyeon dengan sangat kasar, sesekali ia mengusap bibir pasangannya dengan lidahnya. Hakyeon membuka sedikit mulutnya agar Leo bisa mengakses kedalam dengan mudah. Ciuman ini berlangsung agak lama, pinggang Hakyeon tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggesek, kemudian..

 _ddrrtt ddrrtt_

suara getaran dari hp milik Leo yang ada disaku celananya

 _ddrrtt ddrrtt_

tidak bisa diabaikan, getaran itu masih saja ada, sepertinya ada yang menelfon.

Dengan berat hati Leo menyudahi ciuman panasnya dengan Hakyeon dan Hakyeon hanya bisa menghela nafas lesu

"sebentar sayang, hongbin menelfon. Ya ? .. mau ku jemput ? .. sekarang ? baiklah" Leo langsung bangkit dan Hakyeon terguntai lemah dilantai

"nanti kita lanjutikan lagi, hongbin minta dijemput, saranghae" Leo menghisap bibir hakyeon dengan kuat sampai-sampai menghasilkan suara saat tautan mereka berpisah. Sedangkan Hakyeon masih tidak sadarkan diri, bibir tipisnya berubah menjadi kemerahan dan sedikit berdenyut efek hisapan yang dilakukan oleh Leo.

"ya ! jung taekwon ! awas kau nanti !" kesal hakyeon sambil membanting kasar handuk yang ada ditangannya

Namun ternyata diperjalanan Taekwon terjebak macet, ia menyuruh Hongbin untuk menelfon supir saja agar tidak terlalu lama menunggu. Setelah Hongbin aman, Taekwon berbalik arah dan menjemput Hakyeon di studio. Itulah mengapa Hyuk dan Hongbin melihat adegan Leo yang sedang merajuk ke Hakyeon di dapur, karna Leo sudah memulai permainan tapi tidak menyelasaikan dengan baik, poor Hakyeon ^^~

 **Annyeong**

 **Beberapa bulan terakhir aku sedang tergila-gila dengan VIXX hahaha,  
di FF ini aku tidak menceritakan bagaimana proses Jaehwan dan Ravi hingga bisa pacaran,  
haruskah aku buat FF khusus untuk mereka ?**

 **Jika "iya", ayo kita buat ^^**

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca FF ini dan memberikan review.  
Saranghae 3  
-Unicorn28**


End file.
